nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Kaufman
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:4kant,6/List page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ooswesthoesbes (talk) 19:08, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour et bienvenue sur Wikination ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page List of translations of 'Lovia'. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Happy65 12:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) : I've edited that page quite a while ago, and this wiki is most probably English. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) : :P I think I'm going to offer French welcomes too, because it is easily the second most-spoken language throughout the world. Happy65 13:04, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :: And why the bloody am I the guinea pig for that? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Kauf's Russian :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:54, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Aha and you're a takavíhki Dane living in southern Belgium. Don't confuse Ukrainians with Russians. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::Just goes to show you shouldn't be Russian into hasty judgements, 4kant. :P --Semyon 21:43, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Basically yes. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:29, March 15, 2015 (UTC) User page When you gonna make it fancy? :o --OuWTB 16:59, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Anyway, you can become a citizen if you buy a house :o --OuWTB 17:00, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Like I was going to make my userpage and/or become a citizen?! --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::You don't wanna vote these elections? :o --OuWTB 17:23, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Like I wanted? o: ::::Besides, you can just cast a playing dice, assign the candidates to numbers and the candidate which falls out will be my vote. Good enough? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::No, cuz you need to be a citizen first :'( --OuWTB 17:37, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've got nothing to say. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Citizenship Given your keenness to acquire citizenship, I thought I'd use the official template for once. :P --Semyon 20:08, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Pasimi I suggest you be the Vice-President there, but sadly you will have to act takaviki. Is that OK? Without actually being takaviki of course. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:33, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :o :I do be a-takavíhki-ble to act takavíhki as if I did be one piece o'takavíhkily takavíhki takavíhk, my takavíhki frie-takavíhki-nd! Your pro-takavíhki-posal is takavíhki, but I'll a-takavíhki-ccept it! :P :By the way, is talking like Ned Flanders (al-takavíhki-beit in-takavíhki-serting "takavíhki" in the mi-takavíhki-ddle of every takavíhki word) from The Simpsons takavíhki? Fnord. :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::I Pasimi-know wha-Pasimi-t fo-Pasimi-r so-Pasimi-me re-Pasimi-a-Pasimi-son thi-Pasimi-s i-Pasimi-s ref-Pasimi-er-Pasimi-enc-Pasimi-ing. Fnord :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 10:48, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Also it's netakaviki if you speak like that. I used to speak like that all the time. Combine it with Pig Latin and you get a language even takaviki-er than Pasimi! :o :::Yeall-takavíhki-ray? Ha-takavíhki-tway a ha-Pasimi-mesay. By the way, an-takavíhki-cay u-Pasimi-yoway dun-Pasimi-der-takavíhki-stanay emay? Dnor-Pasimi-fay. :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) I tried to create a version of Pig Latin as f**ed up as possible :o ::::Sumesika-takaviki-ay ni-tak-hi-ni-ku-a-vi-nya-ki-ay. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 11:09, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Dnorfay :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::I just realised that there is only one other nation as takaviki as Pasimi... that's the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 04:43, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Njükitê Visòð triwćta si njük?! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:58, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :o :o :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 08:11, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I want to make the longest chain of comments ending with :o in history :o :Would you kindly frig off. :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :: :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:39, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::Shall I interrupt this chain of comments ending in :o? I think that's a good idea :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:22, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::No, and I shall restore the balance and probably begin an edit war :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::: :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 11:12, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::: /me pays Kauf 50,000,000 Zimbabwean dollars. :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 11:22, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Kauf, you sadified me :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:25, August 30, 2015 (UTC)Did I? :o ::::::::::UE, you zadified me :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::Paying just like 150 (US) dollars for such a deed is zadifying :o :::::::::::Also, Qyto's being takavíhki :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::: :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 22:47, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::o: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::Me and Qyto will go on chat soon :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 09:37, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'll be there as well :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::Good :o --'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 09:40, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :o Would you kindly... UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:31, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Limburgish Please, no useless discussions on MY talk page. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 21:50, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Takavíhki Please stop making takavíhki UE edits like these. Sliras is not in any way related to Lovia. --OuWTB 10:03, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Coming to chat :O Perhaps you could join a few users on chat if you'd like? :o Neil Hardy 17:55, November 10, 2015 (UTC)